


Stray Dog Sick

by The_Unholy_Leg_Thing



Series: A Series of One-Shots Because I Can't Write Full Stories // Requests Open [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unholy_Leg_Thing/pseuds/The_Unholy_Leg_Thing
Summary: Andy has a suprise guest





	Stray Dog Sick

Joe slowly opened his eyes, then quickly shut them when the sun hit his vision. His head pounded. His whole body ached. In his mouth he tasted blood and alcohol. Well that explains it.

"Fuck, I do not live here" he groaned, trying to open his eyes, only seeing the unfamiliar apartment.

"Uhh... Joe?" He heard a voice say, the shock made him jump off the couch and fall straight on his ass. He screamed in pain. 

"Oh my god are you okay?" The man asked trying to hold back a chuckle. 

"Yeah I'm fine" then Joe was finally able to see and what he saw he couldn't not stare at. The other man was topless revealing his torso full of tattoos including a snake like one that curled on his neck. It was beautiful. He was beautiful. 

"Uhh" was all he could let out. 

"I'm Andy." His voice was like a thousand tiny butterflies dancing from his lips. "You came here last night wanting to fight a guy named Brendon, I think. I told you, you got the wrong house then you passed out on my couch" the man, Andy chuckled which made Joe chuckle. Andy extended his hand out to help Joe up and on the couch again. Andy sat next to him and Joe couldn't help but blush just a tiny bit.

"Yeah, that sounds right" Joe replies looking around then at himself. "Did you change my clothes?" He asked with a frown. 

"No, that's what you were wearing when you came hear." He was wearing tight black jeans with holes and a 'I Want To Believe' shirt. There were nice but not his clothes. He just stared at them completely confused.

"Hey umm. How about I make us some breakfast and I'll drive you home" Andy smiled at him, Joe returned it with a slight frown. 

"How are you so nice. Like... how?" He asked making the other man laugh. 

"I don't know, I..." 

"Oh my god" Joe blurted out.

"What? What's wrong?" Andys eyes lit up with worry. 

"Where's your bathroom. Quick" Joe demanded, Andy quickly lead him to the bathroom where Joe erupted everything in his stomach in the toilet. Though disgusted Andy stayed with him and stroked his back. After 4 vomits Joe sat up against the bath and Andy sat against the wall opposite of him. 

"Feeling better?" He asks with a pity smile. 

"Ugghh" was all he got. He laughed at the other man. "How do you deal with hangovers?" Joe asked.

"I don't drink" Andy replied with a slightly smug expression.

"What? You're nice, hot and don't drink you're like a fucking Angel or something" 

"You think I'm hot?" Andy blushes a bit. Joe blushes heavily.

"Uhh. Did I say that. Fuck" Joe abuses himself mentally as Andy laughs at his nervousness. 

"It's okay. I think you're kinda hot too... even after that" he nods to the toilet. 

"Only kinda huh?" Joe teases. 

"Hey, why don't I drive you home you seem like you need to rest" Andy suggests. 

"Yeah, just drop my off at Patrick's bakery, thank you" Joe says, kinda disappointed he has to leave. He was just getting to know this beautiful man. 

"I don't know where that is" Andy replies.

"Are you kidding everyone in Chicago knows Patrick's place" Joe frowns at him.

"I haven't been to Chicago. Joe you're in Milwaukee, did you not know that?" No he didn't. 

"Well fuck me" Joe gasps. 

"That's a little forward don't you think?" Andy jokes. 

The two laugh, then after a polite argument of Andy saying he'll drive Joe home and Joe declining, then Joe realising he had no money on him it was settled that Andy will drive him to Chicago. 

The first 45 minutes were quiet beside the music coming from the radio. Then the connection started to go. 

"Hey I have some CDs in the glove compartment pick one and put it." Andy told Joe. Despite his headache Joe obliged nothing ever keeping him from listening to music. He opened the door to see an album cover he recognised immediately. A couple about to kiss with their faces splattered with blood. 

"You like MCR?" Joe questioned excitingly. 

"Yeah course" Andy chuckled back. Joe put the CD in and they both sang along. They talked about other bands, being in bands, they talked about anything and everything. Joe still a bit drunk told Andy he had beautiful eyes then awkwardly tried to change the subject as Andy giggled and blushed. 

Finally they made it to the bakery. Joe stepped outside the car and turned to look at Andy. 

"Hey so, I personally believe that everyone should try Patrick's place at least once in their life" Joe nervously said.

"Oh yeah they got anything vegan?" 

"You're vegan. Wow. I will make Patrick have vegan things so that, you know, when you come into town next we could, uhh, you know..." Before Joe could finish though it seemed impossible anyway Andy was scribbling something down and then passed it to Joe. It was his number. 

"I would like that very much. Just don't try to get into a fight and end up in a stranger's house on our date" 

"Hey Brendon probably did something to make me want to fight him. Wait! Did you say date..." 

"Bye Joe!" Andy cut him off chuckling as he drove away. 

Joe got a date. He didn't know when but he didn't care. He got a date with a great fucking guy.


End file.
